


And I miss you, Been far away for far too long

by Ashleighxx



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashleighxx/pseuds/Ashleighxx
Summary: Caroline has been living her life as a vampire for the past few decades, to the fullest. Even if she's missing that someone tucked into her heart. Its not until she gets herself into spot of trouble she finds herself at his doorstep for his help.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [black_wings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_wings/gifts).



How could she have been this stupid? 

She should have know. 

Should have been well aware of the dangers the full moon can throw at vampires.

After all her best friend was a powerful witch, even if they hadn't seen each other in months the routine of watching Bonnie gather strength from the power the moon gave her had been ingrained into her from the past few decades. It was when witches were the most powerful, the most deadly if angered and vengeful. It was also the reason why Caroline was careful in choosing her location when travelling, making sure there wasn't a coven nearby. They were less welcoming than solitary witches.

It had totally slipped her mind.

Why didn't she still keep track of the lunar phases?

Her ex boyfriend was a werewolf turned hybrid. His anger, even when he became a hybrid, had always been stronger in the days coming towards the full moon. The wolf wanting to escape. It was when they were there strongest and deadliest against any creature, especially a lone vampire. Packs were stronger than a baby vampire, even though she has lived three decades as the living dead she was still considered a baby. 

Caroline had ran out of blood bags and the closest village was a good few hours away at vampire speed, so she had decided to enjoy a mini hunt and look for a deer or two. She can handle that, bunnies was still very off limits. It may be weaker than human blood, but she was peckish and it would keep her cravings sublimated until the morning. 

She had spotted a deer drinking at a stream and she flashed over quickly and biting into its neck with trained precision that it wouldn't hurt the deer too much. Her humanity was still very intact and never wavered, even though she had started to live feed on humans, she still wanted to do no harm to animals too and blood bags was used when she wanted some sort of solidarity living like she had been doing right now. 

She loved travelling.

Loved drinking in all the beautiful sights, dancing with strangers, tasting new experiences with friends she had picked up along the way. The only person she had contact with from the Mystic Falls days was Bonnie. She had bumped into Stefan in London and spent a few weeks catching up before they went their separate ways, neither planning when they’ll see each other next. Immortality was great in that way, time was infinite and she started to notice it flashing by quicker than it used to. Her perception of time was adjusting to her vampirism.

But she also loved to be alone.

Loved the feeling of living alone with nobody around to bother her. She loved taking it slow and having a pause for life. Reading her favorite books and catching up on newer titles, the same with movies. It was just her time to reflect on her life with wine, bourbon and ice cream. It gave her time to fall in love with the world again, figure out where her wanderlust wanted to go to next. 

Dream a new big adventure. 

Whether she was brave enough this time to venture there. 

She was brought out of her thoughts by a crunch of a twig breaking. 

Caroline thought for a moment that there might have been some hikers around, seeing as though she was deep in the woods, but the smell permeating around her was one she had not forgotten.

Wolf.

Werewolf to be specific as she turned so slow and cautiously to the furry beast behind her. The creature’s fur had a mixture of greys blending together and she would have called it beautiful had it not been for the salivating teeth that looked ready to tear into her flesh, the eyes watching and waiting for her to make a move.

She flashed away, ran as fast as her feet could take her but she ran into another wolf halting her and making her skid and slip to the floor, crouching down and looking for an escape route. The caramel and brown haired wolf lunged at her and they tumbled with the force of the collision. They fought a little and she hand managed to snap his neck not before he nipped her skin when she brought he right hand up to defend herself.

Finally getting back to her cabin and closing her door she looked at her right wrist and began to slid down the frame of the front door. 

She was going to die.

Unless she managed to catch a flight back to the US and travel to his location. New Orleans. It was manageable since it was only a scratch but it was still a very long travel to take, especially with the hallucinations she knew she would succumb to. Caroline rushed to get her passport and other essential identification she would need, and packed very lightly and quickly making sure she grabbed the aging notebook with his address written in. She hoped he hadn't moved house in New Orleans again, he sent her a message that he now lived in the Abattoir a few months after they last saw each other when Katherine was ‘dying’ but with his name she was sure someone would point her to the right direction. 

The plane ride had gone without a hitch and she fed on a few people once she touched down in Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport. She still had a way to go and her hallucinations were starting to slow her down, buying a car incase of any damages or blood stains she tried her best to drive to the French Quarter.

Finally getting to the location she had focused all of her energy into finding, Caroline nearly fell trying to get to the front door. Time was running out and she needed Klaus to be home, needed him to save her, needed to see him if for one last time. Her arm was able to raise enough to knock the door before resting against a pillar as a flash of nausea overtook her. The door opened up and revealed the well dressed and suited Mikaelson. Elijah was it? 

“Klaus? Is he in?” Caroline rasped out, her throat on fire from the venom spreading. 

“He's out.” The male replied coldly and sternly closing the door back on her ending their interaction.

“Let her in brother.” Another male voice rang out behind the large door and Caroline caught a glimpse of the younger brother?

“Am I dead?” She whispered, loud enough for their impeccable hearing and Kol chuckled. Moving towards her he placed his arm around her and gently walking her into the house.

“No darling, not yet anyway. Me on the other hand, very much alive. You're not looking too good are you.” He commented while bringing her into the lounge where his sisters and some important people to them were. “Sit down before you fall down I'll go ring my brother.”

She was placed on an empty couch. Her breathing was getting more difficult by the seconds and she could feel her lungs starting to collapse under the strain of the poison coursing her veins. 

He would never make it.

“Not gonna make it.” Caroline wheezed stopping Kol. He turned to look at her and she fell back slightly, it hurt talking but he had to know. “Tell him I'm sorry. That I was too scared. Tell him he was always.” She begun but her eyes started to drop.

“Always what?” Kol tried to encourage her to stay awake. 

To stay alive.

“Always my last love.”

 

*****

 

After Katerina’s prompting, Klaus had found himself in a New Orleans graveyard with witches threatening his so called love of his life. They had seriously mistaken a liquor induced one night for pulling some emotion out of him that neared love. He never felt lust for the pathetic wolf. The coven that held the wolf had found out just how wrong they were when Klaus couldn't stop laughing. He was in hysterics, even after he snapped the wolf's neck, much to his brothers disdain. 

He finally calmed down enough to slaughter a few of the witches before demanding the rest to pay up for attempting to blackmail him. It was the least they can do. They had claimed that Marcel had banned magic and he would kill them if they performed such a complicated spell. Klaus making sure they knew they were going to die regardless prompted the resurrection of his younger brother, Kol. The rest of the coven fell, too much power draining them to their deaths. 

Klaus had taken New Orleans back under his thumb after a few years of blood, death and betrayal. You could still sense the darkness that roamed over the streets that humans drank and danced in. Klaus bathed in blood to gain his kingdom back from Marcel’s clutches and drowned in the excess, a celebration. For the first time in his existence he had no ulterior motive, no move to play.

Mikael was dead, his curse broken, family alive and together in harmony. Well harmony was one word for them, they bickered like mad as usual but they were joined in their oath once more. Always and Forever. The family had also found a long lost sister Freya who they thought perished in the old world. Defeating their aunt Dahlia together as one, they had welcomed her into the family, even Klaus warmed up to the elder Mikaelson. Her power and tact rivalling his. She bought his admiration first. They had a home, happiness, hope for the future but Klaus still couldn't be satisfied with life as King. 

New Orleans night life was starting to bore Klaus, no matter how much blood and booze he drank could never fill the void he felt, his thoughts always drifted away to another country. 

To another woman.

To her.

He said he would wait for her, to be her last love. However long it took and he meant it, really, deep into his bones. His love for the blonde vampire had not wavered. His patience on the other hand.

It had been nearly three decades since he last saw her in the woods, last basked in her sunshine, her light and oh, he missed her. Klaus had been restless and been tempted so many times to orchestrate a meeting, pretend he was in need of a holiday away and see the woman who captured his heart. His soul. He just couldn't disrupt her life.

Klaus stumbled to his home to paint away his sorrows and heart ache, capture the essence of her soul on parchment with charcoals for the millionth time, make sure he still knew the exact shade of her eyes, the meticulous light that shone behind her pupils. So lost in thought to notice another car in the driveway, the hybrid did however pick up on a faint scent he memorised as he opened the door. It wasn't that strong which gave him pause to take a deep breath, it was there, very real just the smell of blood and poison overwhelming the original scent. Klaus followed it to the living room, the sight terrifying and heartbreaking.

The blonde haired vampire he longed to see layed down on one of his sofas, sweat dripping over her forehead, left arm placed over her stomach the other flayed over. A black scratch marked into her wrist surrounded by red raised skin, ugly black and angry red veins climbing up her arm like deadly vines on view to the inhabitants of the room. Her chest moved ever so slightly as she took what seemed to be her last gasp of life.

The hybrid was instantly behind her, tearing into his wrist and pressing into her slightly opened mouth forcing as much of his ancient blood into her system, who still wasn’t responding to his blood like she had before.

“Kol, get needles and Bekah, blood bags. NOW!!” He roared, the pair flashed off as soon as they heard his instructions. They were back in an instant, and instant too slow for Klaus’ taste but he finally had the items he needed. 

He ripped the needle out of its sterilized packaging stabbing into his arm without a care, not feeling the pain, not feeling anything. Drawing out his blood he moved her head to the couch and crouched down on the floor, tearing open the top of her dress and piercing her skin above her heart with the needle holding his blood. He repeated this a few times around heart and saw some sign of her breathing getting strong, not strong enough though. 

Klaus picked up a blood bag and greedily drank into the cold plastic tasting blood that turned his stomach trying to get as much alcohol out of his system, making every effort to make his blood clean and pure enough to work. After the third bag he felt all the bourbon out of his system and bitten into his wrist opening up the previous wound. Placing it back into her mouth blood trickling down her throat he finally felt a slow pull and a flicker of movement from the tongue on his flesh. He felt fangs slowly elongating and piercing into his flesh and he finally let himself let go of the breath he had been holding in, felt him ever so slowly relax. 

Caroline had stopped drinking, her breathing growing stronger with each breath and her skin less pale. She still hadn't woken up fully before passing straight back out to reserve the little energy she has. She was alive though. It had been so close to her almost… Klaus choked on the word that he never wanted to even think of in the same sentence as her name. He brought his head to rest on her stomach, the feeling of her chest rising and falling comforting him. A lone tear escaped and he was thankful that no one could see him being weak. He could finally hear noise coming from those around him now that the ringing in his ears was dying down alongside his panic.

“Brother, I do not understand. Who is this woman?” Klaus heard Elijah speaking from behind him. 

“Not now ‘Lijah. This is a family matter.” Kol whispers enough for the Originals to hear. “Well, what a show! Thank you all for coming tonight, next performance tomorrow.” Kol stepped in gleefully and started to usher the others out of the room and house, laughing and trying to distract them for the devastation they must have saw on Klaus’ face.

Klaus had never been so thankful for his brothers comments, he knew how much this situation wore on him and didn't want anyone else knowing the severity of the scene. Once he heard them leave, he picked up the fragile blonde and flashed her to her room, setting her down on the large bed. He placed a soft comforter over her and placed a cup of his blood on top of the bedside table with a couple of blood bags. He was just about to turn around to leave the room again for more supplies but the image of Rebekah in the doorway with hands holding a few feminine clothes stopped him.

“I thought you and her might want some fresh clothes to change into. I also grabbed a couple of towels and a new toothbrush.” She explained after seeing his confusion. 

“Thank you, Bekah.” He whispered and tried to convey his gratitude and how much this meant to him, watching his sister place the pile on the lone chair in the corner of the room. 

They both left the sleeping blonde in her room and went their separate ways. Klaus needing time to go over tonight's events and calm himself down enough to see her when she awoke. He tuned his hearing on her breathing while he sat down at his desk in his studio. A silent request to be left alone as his sibling never dared to enter his sacred space.

*****

Caroline woke up feeling relaxed and comfortable, she thought for a moment that she had a terrible nightmare that she had been bitten and chased by wolves. She laid for a moment, eyes closed, basking in the warmth of the morning sun. A dull ache and sharp pain attacked her wrist and the scent of aged spiced blood. Blood that smelt like Klaus’. She peeked opened her eyes and noticed she slept in a room she never seen before and moments from last night flashed before her eyes. 

It was very real.

Klaus had somehow managed to get to her in time, judging by her surroundings when she cocked her head to the side. She sat up slowly, taking her time, and grabbed for the cup of blood she knew to be the Originals. Gulping it down quickly, thankful that he wanted to make sure his blood killed any residue venom they both knew wouldn't be there anymore, she reached for one of the blood bags and chugging that down as quickly. 

Glancing to an open doorway she spotted a bathroom and clean clothes piled onto the chair near the door. Thinking a hot, steamy shower would her not only clean her from her attack but help wash away her nerves at seeing him again she jumped into action. She sipped on the second blood bag when she was finished and re-dressed taking all packaging and her old clothes in the trash that was in the en suite.

Sitting at the edge of the bed she turned on her vampire abilities and listened for the inhabitants of the house, there was movement and conversation down stairs and four heartbeats, one of which was louder and faster than the rest indication a human or a witch present. There was another heartbeat coming from upstairs, not quite slow and dead but not as normal as a human's, a hybrid heart.

Steeling herself, Caroline stood up and followed the sound of the heartbeat until she got closer to his scent and aromas of paints and pastels. He was in his studio. She was just about to turn around but her hand had a mind of its own and turned the door knob. Pushing the door open quietly she stepped into the room, glancing around she spotted the man she was looking for. He was dangled on the antique chaise lounge, in one hand was a glass of bourbon and she glanced to his face and saw him sleeping. 

She took a few minutes to admire the sight of a sleeping Klaus, one she might not get a chance to see again, he looked so young and as if he hadn't got a thousand years of blood and death on his hands. 

She crept closer and took the glass out of his hand carefully, hoping not to wake him and placed it on his desk where there was a pre placed coaster. She spotted a blanket and grabbed it to cover the hybrid. She had just started to turn away slowly when she felt a hand grasp gently around her wrist. The wrist where she had been scratched. Rotating her head to look at Klaus he was staring at where the wolf had scratched her. The mark had faded and then disappeared while she was sleeping, the cure working it’s magic. His eyes lifted up and they were caught in each others gaze. Emotions pouring out as much as possible before both rebuilt their walls back into place. 

“Hey.” Caroline spoke, breaking the peaceful tension in the room. Klaus moved his feet and sat up on the chaise and brought Caroline to sit next to him, not leaving go of her just yet, his hand moving to clutch her hand to keep him grounded. “So thanks for saving my life, again.” She squeezed his hand gently thanking him.

Klaus let go of her hand and stood up to get his bourbon and she knew the hybrid was back into play.

“Why didn't you call me? I would have met you. You nearly died!” He demeaned, his eyes started to turn golden as his temper.

“I know Klaus! I know.” Caroline jumped up and started to pace back and forth, rubbing her hands over her face to calm herself down. “I must have dropped my phone in the woods. But I came here as soon as it happened, okay. I'm okay.”

“I'm surprised you still remember my address.” Klaus muttered under his breath, instantly regretting how it sounded. 

“What's that supposed to mean?” Caroline asked.

“Just that in nearly thirty years this is the first time you've been in any contact with me, and don't get me wrong, I'm glad that you did or you would be here. But that was for my blood and not..” He licked his lips, trying to get the right words to come out without sounding pathetic. 

“Not you.” She finished off, both feeling a bit deflated. Caroline sat back down and tried to figure out if she should tell him her insecurities now he had opened up or go back to that teen turned vampire who scoffed at any of his advances. “I didn't come here sooner because I was scared Klaus.” She decided to go with the latter. 

It was about time anyway. 

“Why? You know I would never hurt you?” He sounded offended and hurt underlying his voice. 

“I'm not scared of you Klaus. I was scared you'd moved on, that I was too late. Or that you just wanted the chase and you won back in the woods, that all of your promises were just a way to get into my pants. That it was all a lie.” She explained bowing her head down, not wanting to see the truth in his eyes, that he really didn't want her.

She heard footsteps coming closer and felt a finger under her chin raising up her face to his as he was crouched down in front of her. “And if I tell you that I never just wanted to get into your pants, that I never intend to move on. That all my promises were true and I still intend to be your last love, would you stay here? With me?” Klaus asked her, hope filling his eyes. 

She nodded, unable to speak, her breath catching in her throat at the emotions he’s displaying. 

“Then I want you, Caroline. Always.” She could hear the truth as if it was set in stone. A small smile appeared on his face, love and devotion in his eyes. And she was pretty sure her eyes were mirroring his. 

Smiling she stood up and walked towards the door. “Well we need to pack a suitcase and book a few tickets.” She turned back at him once she got by the studio door looking at his face contorted in confusion. “My stuff is in my cabin and I would like to have them here, if you have room for us.” The answering smile told her that she made the right decision.

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired from Far Away - Nickleback


End file.
